Addicted To You
by Blondezilla90
Summary: Rachel is with Brody, but is he able to give her what Finn always was able to? A few minor spoilers.


**Name: **Addicted To You  
**Author:** Blondezilla90  
**Rating: **M (Loads of sex)  
**Spoilers:** A few minor ones from the promo for the fall episodes of Glee.  
**Summary: **Rachel is with Brody, but is he able to give her what Finn always was able to?

**A/N:** Okayyyyy, so this is it. This fic is a fill for the prompt 'Addiction' on the finchelprompts tumblr. While writing I kinda got Finchel sappy, so I turned this into something more. I hope you like it anyway.

Special thanks goes out to my lovely girlfriend Katie, who betas my fics and helped me out when I was stuck, as well as to danichatterley on tumblr, who sprung some ideas on me.

Now I will stop rambling and I hope you will enjoy this little itty, bitty one shot.

xxxxxxxxxx

_it's like you're a drug, it's like you're a demon I can't face down_

Finn was sitting at the table overlooking the April Rhodes Auditorium. His face was hard and he was scribbling down random things on a sheet of paper, while Artie was in his wheelchair next to him, doing exactly the same. The two of them watched the rehearsal for the ongoing school musical _Grease_, which was directed by Finn. For him, it had been a great distraction from everything. It had been exactly thirteen weeks and four days since he and Rachel had broken up, right on the very stage that he was looking down on. He had been missing her every single day ever since she left to go back to New York. His heart ached every time Kurt randomly mentioned her during a phone conversation, though he immediately apologized for his insensitivity. Finn blew out a breath and his eyes squinted while he watched Marley perform. Something was missing from the performance and he leaned back and over to Artie.

"Something is off," he mumbled towards him and Artie nodded his head.

"She's lacking the acting. Her voice is great, but the emotion of her acting doesn't come across," Artie sighed and chewed on the end of his pen, scribbling down a few notes.

"Guys," Finn spoke into the microphone and grabbed his folder. "Take five. Marley, I need to talk to you."

Marley nodded her head and bit her lip, looking over at Jake who was watching her intently. She sighed and walked behind the curtain of the stage, waiting for Finn to approach her. She nervously played with the hem of her skirt and she blew out a breath when he finally approached her.

"Hey," he greeted her and motioned her to sit down, sitting down next to her.

"Is everything okay?" Her voice was quivering a little and Finn gave her his trademark half smile.

"Sort of. I just wanted to let you know that your voice is fantastic. It really moves me when you sing _Hopelessly Devoted To You_, but what Artie and I noticed is the little confidence you have in your acting," Finn said and Marley nodded her head.

"Yeah, I know. I am sorry. It's not quite my thing."

"I don't think that's it," he smiled warmly at her. "You just need to start being Sandy. You have to internalize her and start understanding her. She is in love, you need to bring that across."

"I know, it's just really hard." She bit her lip and Finn put a hand on her shoulder.

"Just try to be her, I am sure you will nail it," he encouraged her and Marley again nodded her head and got up from her chair, wrapping her arms around Finn.

"Thank you," she mumbled and slowly let go of Finn, shyly making her way back on stage. Finn looked after her and sighed a little.

xxxxxxxxxx

Finn sat in the living room, papers scattered over the entire floor. The table was pushed aside to create more room and he kept tapping his chin, while his mother walked into room as well.

"Hey there, what are you doing?" she piped up and sat down on the couch. Finn looked up and smiled a little at her.

"Figuring out if I am pleased with the costume choices Wade made." Carole nodded at her son and she smiled rather proudly.

"You're so into directing this musical, I am very proud." That made Finn's heart jump a little with pride.

"Thanks Mom. Surprisingly I really love it," he answered her and resumed looking at the papers.

"Do you ever think about the fact that maybe that is something you want to do?" Her eyebrow was raised and Finn turned his head at her. He wanted to dismiss whatever she said, but he stopped himself. So far he had never thought about being someone who worked behind the stage instead of in front of a camera.

"Maybe," he said and started to put all the pictures and papers in piles. Carole nodded her head and patted her sons shoulder, getting up to walk into the kitchen.

xxxxxxxxxx

"Did you know NYADA has a department that allows you to study theater and directing?" Kurt said as he ate a handful of popcorn, looking at his laptop.

"Uhm, no?" Finn answered and made his move on the round of tic tac toe.

"Well, I talked to Carole and she mentioned how passionate you were about directing Grease at McKinley." Finn looked at him through Skype and sighed.

"I don't belong in New York," he said, but Kurt interrupted him.

"Finn, the last time you were here was for Rachel with no sense of direction. I know you wanted to be big in the army for your father and you wanted try to be an actor for Rachel, but I honestly think that this could be your thing. You have a great knowledge of music, which was taught to you by Rachel and the Glee Club." He munched on his popcorn some more and made a move, beating Finn in the fifteenth round they were playing.

"Yeah, but NYADA is Rachel's thing, you know. I mean, it's like, her dream. I don't want her to feel like I am invading that. I respect that she broke it off with me," he blew out and started a new round.

"Yes, but both you and Rachel talked to me and what I gather from only those conversations it was all an issue of you being lost and not feeling to fit in. I mean, what if directing is your calling?" Kurt questioned him and Finn nodded his head.

"I gotta go now, there's a Halo marathon waiting for me," Finn said and waved, hanging up on Skype. He closed his laptop and sighed a little, staring at the brochures on his bedside table. He was actually one step ahead of everyone else. He leaned over and grabbed them to flip through them again, reading them all intently. The ringing of his phone disturbed him and he picked up, without checking who was calling him.

"Hey," he said as he still looked through the brochures, the blood in his veins freezing at the sound of her voice.

"Hey, Finn," Rachel said on the other end nervously.

"Rach? Is something wrong?" His voice was full of worry and Rachel's stomach made flip flops in her belly.

"No. I just, I felt like talking to you. That's all." She bit her lip and was glad he wasn't able to see her. She was a wreck, pacing up and down her make shift bedroom.

"Well, how is it going?" he asked and smiled a little. He had honestly missed her voice.

"Nothing much. School and stuff, you know how hectic it is here."

"Yes I remember. How's Brody?" His voice shifted a little and Rachel noticed the change immediately.

"He's okay."

xxxxxxxxxx

A couple of weeks later, Finn was on the phone with Rachel again. Things slightly changed between them. They went from being a broken up couple to somewhat friends. They talked every now and then, catching up on each other's lives. It was nice to know for Finn, that a friendship between could work as well.

"So are you coming to Lima to see _Grease_?" Finn asked while he played a round of Halo, talking to Rachel still on the phone.

"I will see if I can come," she smiled through the phone.

"Awesome. I am really excited for it. Even Mr. Schue is flying in to see it from DC." That made Finn particularly proud.

"I will try, Finn. I promise," she answered. "Anyway, I have to go, Finn. Rehearsals."

"Okay. Call me whenever. Bye." He grinned as she hung up the phone. Rachel stared down at her cell, a smile grazing her features as she put more items into her bag. She wouldn't miss the premiere of that musical for anything. The only problem was that she wasn't sure if she was ready to face Finn. She still hadn't told him she was now with Brody.

Later that night, Rachel was back on the ground of Ohio, gathering her bag while waiting for her fathers to arrive. She smiled at them happily and embraced them in a tight hug when she saw them. Soon she was at home with them and she stood in front of her suitcase, trying to pick out an outfit for the day after this one. She tapped her chin and she settled for something simple, laying it out nicely.

xxxxxxxxxx

The McKinley rendition of _Grease_ was amazing. Rachel enjoyed every second of it, absorbing every little thing. A pang of jealousy seared through her. While _West Side Story_ had been amazing the year previously, _Grease_ had been so much better. It hit her then that it was actually Finn who had pulled this off. Her heart made a tiny jump at that and filled it with a feeling of being proud. She was really, really proud of Finn. The few short months they had been broken up were really good for him. He had been finally able to find something that he was good at.

She looked out on top the stage and clapped extra loudly when Finn came out on stage with Artie, bowing down in front of the audience. Kurt, Burt and Carole were a few rows down from her, cheering the loudest in the entire auditorium. Without seeing their faces, she knew they were filled with pride. The corners of their mouths curled up in huge smiles when Finn bowed down on stage again and she got up to leave before everyone else. That night she got home and sat down, writing down on paper everything she was thinking. Telling Finn how proud she was and how amazing _Grease _was. Every little thing about the musical that popped into her head was written down in her neat hand writing. She finished after midnight, re-reading it a hundred times.

At some point, it was time for her to get up and Rachel looked at the envelope on her nightstand. She smiled at it and got out of bed, her short trip to Lima coming to an end. It was still early and Rachel yawned, asking her Dad's to stop at the Hummel/Hudson household. Neither of them questioned her intentions and she was glad. She nervously walked up towards the mailbox and slipped the envelope inside. As soon as she arrived, she was gone again on her way back to New York.

It wasn't long until Carole Hudson called her son downstairs, handing him the letter with his name. He frowned for a second and eyed it, immediately recognizing the handwriting. His heart made a jump and he jogged back upstairs, his hand trembling a little. Soon he ripped open the envelope and had the letter in his hand, absorbing every single word written. He smiled at everything she had to say, and every little thing she wrote about, he appreciated. He might not have seen her, but all that matter was that she had been there. She flew in from New York just to see the show he put on. His heart fluttered a little and he folded the letter once he was done, picking up his phone.

"You're the best, Finn," Rachel read out loud as her phone beeped. She smiled brightly and closed her messages, putting it away once again. She knew she had done the right thing.

xxxxxxxxxx

"KURT!" Rachel yelled when she heard a high pitched scream. Brody groaned and rolled his eyes, rolling off Rachel.

"SORRY, SORRY, SORRY!" he kept yelling and rushed off to his side of the studio. Rachel sent a silent prayer to God for the interruption, looking at Brody who stumbled out of bed to put on his clothes.

"I'll see you later," he mumbled and hurriedly kissed her cheek, leaving the studio. Rachel scrambled out of bed as well and put on her hoodie and leggings, walking into the kitchen.

"I am so sorry, Rachel. I swear," Kurt said as he joined her, but she waved it off.

"It's okay," she answered and smiled at him. He actually saved her from a really awkward situation.

"Are you okay?" he asked curiously and Rachel nodded her head while grabbing her salad out of the fridge.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Don't worry," she mumbled and left to walk to the couch, sitting down on it. Kurt scrunched his eyebrows together and followed her.

"I know something is up, tell me?" He plopped down next to her and Rachel let out a long sigh.

"This was the second time, you know," she muttered as her cheeks blushed. Kurt raised an eyebrow and nodded.

"Well he was about to, you know, finish and…I was kind of nowhere near being finished." That caused Kurt to chuckle and he held his belly, trying not to break out into hysterics.

"That's NOT funny. He just…I just…I don't know, it's so utterly frustrating," she sighed and Kurt was now curling on the couch, laughing really loudly.

"This is too funny," he rasped out between loud gasps, Rachel swatting him with a pillow.

"Shut up," she said and stuffed a fork full of salad into her mouth, but she couldn't stop herself and laughed as well.

"You should talk to him," Kurt finally said and wiped a few tears away. Rachel munched on her salad and swallowed.

"I can't. I mean, that's so awkward." She made a face and Kurt's eyebrow raised.

"Did you ever have that talk with Finn? I mean, I had it with Blaine," he said and Rachel shook her head.

"No. Actually Finn knew, without me telling him, what to do. We never had that problem." She shoved another forkful in her mouth and Kurt nodded his head, while she turned away to turn on the TV.

xxxxxxxxxx

Rachel laid sprawled out on her bed, her hands gently caressing her breasts. A slight moan escaped her and she sighed contently, her fingers closing around her puckered nipples to pinch them slightly. Her eyes were closed, the face of her current boyfriend on her mind. She imagined all the things she wanted him to do, how he would kiss her chest and nip at her skin, his fingers digging into her hips to hold her in place while his lips slid down her body to caresses her breasts.

She squirmed a little and bit her lip, a hand slipping down to brush the fingertips ever so lightly over her core. She was wet and aching, needing release almost desperately. She moaned as her finger came into contact with her clit, rubbing it in slow, lazy circles. She imagined how Brody would do that to her, gathering the wetness at her opening to spread it on her clit. Her hips buck against her own hand, but her mind had different ideas. A familiar sensation overcame her as she licked her fingers, quickly brushing them over her little bundle of nerves.

His tongue brushed her clit repeatedly, drawing random patterns on it to work her up in a frenzy. Rachel panted and imagined how her hands would lose themselves in his hair, tugging had. Her fingers increased their pace, her fantasy taking a life of its own. She was almost there, she could feel her orgasm building, but soon she realized why it all felt so familiar. Suddenly Finn raised his head from between her legs and Rachel shrieked in shock at her own fantasy. She opened her eyes and stilled her movement. She let out a sigh. She couldn't think of him.

She bit her lip as she let her fingers slip into her body, thrusting them steadily. Her eyes closed once again, imagining how Brody's fingers would caress her, thrusting faster and faster. She mimicked the wanted movement, her free hand slipping down to press on her clit. Before she knew it, the face of her boyfriend morphed into Finn once again and Rachel cried out as she came around her fingers, her body shuddering. For a moment she enjoyed it, her body completely relaxed. It didn't take long for reality to catch up and Rachel let out a frustrated sigh, opening her eyes to stare at the ceiling. This wasn't fair. She pushed away her covers and grabbed her bathrobe, putting it on while walking into the bathroom.

She stepped into the shower and let the hot water wash over her, trying to scrub the images in her head away. She couldn't deny the fact that Brody was the one she didn't want. He wasn't able to do it for her. Rachel hit the wall and slid down, sitting at the bottom of the shower as she panted, burying her face in her knees. She hated it. She loved Brody, but he always left her hanging and the more she thought about it, the more she wanted Finn.

She felt guilty for feeling the way she did, but she couldn't help herself anymore. Finn was still constantly in her life and she wouldn't trade his friendship for anything, but on the other hand she just wanted him to literally fuck her brains out. She was frustrated with the way things were going and she actually missed sex. Real sex. Pleasure. She missed the connection two people made when having intercourse. Her eyes closed, but soon she shook off those feelings and got up. She was a young and sexy woman. The old Rachel would have beaten herself up over it, but the new Rachel just craved a good lay. So she was determined to do something about it.

xxxxxxxxxx

"So are you excited to come home?" Finn asked as he shoved another spoon full of cereal into his mouth, chewing away while Rachel was watching him over Skype. She noticed a tiny bit of milk dribbling down his chin and she licked her lips subconsciously. She tried to ignore the oncoming feeling, knowing she was still with Brody. The problem was, Brody was still not able to satisfy her. The three times they tried it, she always laid there while he panted and she faked it. She never had that problem with Finn. She knew it was wrong to long for him still. It had been a good seven months since she had pleasurable sex and her body was literally aching.

Every waking moment she was alone at the apartment, Rachel tried to ease the ache between her thighs. She usually got herself comfortable and closed her eyes, picturing Brody in her mind, but her mind always slipped to Finn. She even bought a vibrator that was the size of Finn, yet she never felt as satisfied as she did with her ex-boyfriend. She really, truly missed having him between her thighs, the feel of him inside of her and his body on top of her. She loved the feeling of his weight pressing her into the mattress and she loved the sound they made while she bounced on top of him.

"Hello?" Finn said confused and put his bowl down. Rachel finally snapped out of her fantasy of how exactly she would lick of the milk from his chin, clearing her throat.

"Yes, I'm very excited," she replied and shifted in her bed, feeling uncomfortable as she felt her panties getting wet.

"Well that's cool. I hope we'll be able to see each other?" he asked carefully. Despite the friendship they had built over the past couple of weeks, Finn hadn't been sure how much space she actually wanted to leave between them, especially since she hadn't met him when she was in Lima to see Grease.

"Of course. I can't wait to make you watch _Funny Gir_l again," she giggled and smiled. "Anyway, I got to go now. I am not done packing yet, but I will see you in less than twenty four hours."

"Okay. I'll see you tomorrow. Bye." Rachel watched the screen go blank and she sighed, closing her laptop and letting herself fall backwards on the bed. She put a hand on her belly and bit her lower lip, getting off her bed to peek around the giant shelf. She noticed that Kurt wasn't home, so as she walked back to the bed she stripped off her clothing, reaching into the bedside table to collect her little bundle of joy.

xxxxxxxxxx

"Dad, daddy, I'm heading out to the store and afterwards I am going to meet some friends. Don't wait up for me," she smiled brightly and blew a kiss towards them. Her Dads both nodded and Rachel flew out of the door and into the car. She checked her make-up in the mirror, smiling at the smokey eyes and bright, red lips. Her hair was straightened and her bangs parted to the side, wearing a rather short, black dress and black boots.

The drive to the nearest drug store was short and she quickly got out to walk inside. She made her way immediately to the condom section and browsed through the shelves. She quickly found the desired box and made her way over to the cash register, taking a package of mints to put them down as well. The cashier looked up and down her body, obviously checking her out. Rachel looked at him and rolled her eyes, putting down the money and gathering her things.

"Have fun with those," the guy said, but Rachel ignored him and made her way back to her car, throwing the items on the back seat as she got in. Her stomach made a little flip as she started the engine, heading towards the familiar house. She took a few, calming breaths, parking the car in the drive way. She knocked on the door and waited, smiling brightly when Finn opened it. She pushed every negative feeling aside.

"Hey Rach," he said and leaned over to pull her into a hug. Rachel was shocked for a moment, but hugged him back, taking in his scent. He smelled marvelous.

"Hey there," she smiled as he pulled away and motioned for her to come inside. She walked past him and Finn looked after her, licking his lips. She looked beyond fucking hot.

"Where's everyone?" Rachel asked as she put down her stuff, slowly unzipping her boots. Finn blinked his eyes a couple of times and looked away, a blush covering his cheeks.

"Mom and Burt are in DC for a few days and you know Kurt is still in New York. He'll only fly in for the actual holidays." His voice quivered and he desperately tried to look anywhere but her. Rachel noticed his behavior and smiled to herself, getting up to walk over to him.

"Good. I hoped you'd say that," she whispered huskily and Finn's eyebrows popped up. He finally noticed that she was almost pressed up against his body, her head tilted back to look at his face.

"I…Rach…you…I mean…" he stammered, but she ignored him and put a finger on his lips to shush him.

"Don't talk. Please. I just…New York is awesome, but there's something else I need right now," she started and let her finger slide away from his lips down his chin. Finn just stared at her, struggling to fill his lungs with oxygen. It seemed as the air around them disappeared.

"I miss you so I thought why not make the most of this break?" She reached behind her and shoved the package into his hand. Finn looked down at it and his jaw dropped. He felt his jeans getting incredibly tight at the offer Rachel was about to make.

"I want you, Finn. I've been aching for you. I need you and I plan on emptying that box before I leave for New York." That was the last thing she said, because she was cut off by Finn. The box dropped to the ground and his arms came around her, his head coming down to press his mouth to hers. They both moaned at the contact and he pushed her towards the couch, sitting down so she was able to straddle him.

"Fuck." He gripped her hips as he noticed the dress rode up, exposing the red, lacy thong underneath it. She watched his face as he tugged at the zipper on the back, shoving the material of the dress out of his way. A harsh moan escaped when his hands found her breasts, kneading them and flicking her nipples with his fingers.

"I missed this," she moaned as she threw her head back. Finn simply nodded his head and leaned over to catch a nipple between his teeth, biting down on it while she ground her hips into his. He sucked hard and pinched the other with his hand, causing Rachel to grow even wetter between her legs.

"Don't tease me," she rasped out and once again ground her hips into him, her hands tugging at this shirt to pull it over his head. He helped her to remove it, his hands going right back to work. His mouth latched onto her breast again, while his hands slid down to rub her thighs. She moaned through her parted lips and she felt her body being lit on fire, a fire she had missed for months.

"Oh my god…Finn…don't stop," she groaned as his fingers brushed over the material of her thong, teasing her clit through it. He smirked against her breast and pulled away to give the other the same treatment, his tongue circling her nipple before sucking it into his mouth. Rachel hugged his head to press him more into her chest, a hiss escaping her when his finger slipped under the lacy, red material, making direct contact with her swollen clit.

He toyed with the little nub, pressing his finger against it, rubbing it up and down, from left to right. She panted hard on top of him, her hips rubbing against his hand, but he wasn't having it. Every time she was close to the edge, he stopped his movement and slipped his finger into her opening. She grew frustrated at the teasing, her muscles clamping down on his finger as it entered her once again. His entire hand was covered in her wetness, his movements causing it to go everywhere. It drove Rachel wild and Finn felt his pants grow so tight, that he thought they would burst any second.

"God stop teasing me." Her voice almost sound angry, a mix of frustration clearly audible. Suddenly he pulled away from her completely and wrapped his arm around her, sliding off the couch. She clasped her hands together behind his neck and smiled as he lowered her to the ground, his free hand blindly reaching for the box of condoms. Before either of them knew it, Finn had the box ripped open, fumbling to tear off one of the condoms, while Rachel's hands undid the button of his jeans. Another gush of wetness seeped through her as she felt his cock spring up while she lowered his boxers. The pre-cum was already leaking out of him, causing her heart to swell a little.

Finn pushed her down as soon as he had the condom in his hand, rolling it down on his erection. Rachel watched him and wiggled around to take off her thong and dress, spreading her legs wide to open herself up. For a moment Finn paused and looked down, his mouth watering as he spotted her glistening core. He was about to lean down and attached his mouth, but Rachel put her hands on his shoulders and pulled him up.

"There's more time for that later. I need you, now," she said demanding and Finn nodded his head, wiggling around to line his cock up, easily sliding into her wet opening. Rachel gasped and groaned, arching her hips, while Finn remained upright, his hands grasping her knees to push them apart as far as they would go. His eyes were glued to their connected bodies, his lower body clenching as he started to move, his cock repeatedly disappearing in her body. The room was filled with sounds of panting and flesh slapping against flesh. His hips moved hard and fast, Rachel whimpering underneath him. Her eyes were closed as she savored the feeling, her lips parting when she felt his tongue brushing against them.

"Fuck," he rasped out and kissed her even deeper, pulling all the way out of her body only to slide back in forcefully. Rachel gulped into the kiss, the slight pain mixed with the utter pleasure driving her entirely crazy. She needed to come, so she moved her feet to place them on his hips, opening herself wider for him. Finn noticed the shift and put one hand on the floor next to her, the other slipping between them to rub her clit as he pounded into her body.

"Yes…oh my god…yes…so close," Rachel whimpered as her entire body shook, screaming out as her orgasm rocked through her body. She trembled underneath him, her fingernails scratching over his shoulder while he twitched, his face forming into the familiar "O" shape as he emptied himself into the condom. He groaned, fighting for oxygen while he plopped down next to her. The two of them laid on their backs, staring at the ceiling while trying to catch their breaths, which were out of control. Rachel felt her entire head spinning, her body aching in all the right ways.

"That was…" she started, but didn't find the strength to finish the sentence.

"I know." He mumbled and finally rolled on his side. He looked at her and smiled, sweat running down his forehead. Rachel turned her head to look at him and smiled, moving her body to push him on his back. She sat up and took the used condom off of him, tying it and throwing it to the side. She smiled wickedly at him and leaned down, her tongue running over his length. He moaned at the contact and bucked his hips, his hand grabbing her hair while her hands held him tightly.

She let the tip slide into her mouth, her tongue caressing it just the way he liked it. In a matter of seconds he was hard again, her tongue swirling around him, sucking him like a lollipop. He moaned and bucked his hips, a breathless chuckle escaping him when he noticed Rachel reaching for the next condom. He was sure that the next three weeks were going to be heavenly in every _fucking_ way.

xxxxxxxxxx

"How much time do we have?" Rachel panted while Finn had her pressed against the door of the supply closet in the back of Burt's tire shop. Her hands were tangled in his hair, tugging him down to kiss him rather roughly.

"Twenty minutes," he huskily mumbled against her lips as she pushed her tongue between his lips, parting them to devour his mouth.

"Good," she muttered and her legs closed around his hips while he lifted her up. His jumpsuit was already tugged open. Her hands slipped inside and pushed down his boxers, letting out a loud moan when his hand crept under her shirt to pinch her nipple.

"God, Finn. Just fuck me already." He nodded and kissed her roughly, his hand making its way down under her skirt, only to find her bare core. He groaned in approval and Rachel made her mission to reach into his back pocket, fishing out the condom. She smirked and quickly rolled it on him, waiting for him to shift. In one quick motion he had her sliding down on him, completely burying himself inside of her. Rachel tried not to scream, her nails digging into his neck as he immediately started to move, her hips grinding against him as his cock repeatedly slammed into her.

"God, fuck Rachel. So tight," he groaned and moved even faster, lifting her up with each thrust only to have her slam down again. Rachel bit her lower lip hard to prevent from being too loud, her teeth digging into her skin, almost breaking it.

"So close," Rachel finally rasped out and tightened her legs around his waist. Finn smirked at her words and gripped her hips tightly, almost bruising her as he lifted her up all the way. She bit her tongue and watched him as he almost pulled out, letting her crash back down, pressing into her so hard her clit was making contact with him. The friction and the movement deep within her caused Rachel to let go, her juices spilling out of her, pressing past his cock as tears shot to her eyes, her teeth biting her lips. Finn grunted at the sight and pushed one more time into her, emptying himself into the condom. Rachel was limp in his arms, her breath wild and hard, sweat and tears dripping down her cheeks. She was overwhelmed with the force she just came with, her entire body buzzing.

"Hng, hmmm, Rachel," he breathed out and buried his face in her shoulder. She didn't have any control over her body anymore. She felt Finn shift, slipping out of her body. She noticed her thighs were wet and sticky, Finn carrying her over to the chair to put her down. Her eyes were glassy, as if she was high and Finn laughed.

"That good?" He smirked and Rachel scrunched up her face, finally snapping out of her trance. She wiped her forehead and cheeks, sticking out her tongue.

"You could do better," she shot back and closed her legs, feeling the soreness between them.

"Oh, you," he said and leaned down to kiss her forehead, disposing the condom and zipping himself up. He gave her one last look and smiled, leaving her alone. Rachel tried to compose herself and got up on her wobbly legs, looking into the mirror. It was day five of their three week winter break and Rachel already felt exhausted. She hadn't had that much sex in her entire life before. _Mind blowing sex_. She smirked and leaned over to grab a paper towel, wetting it a little to clean her sticky thighs a bit. As soon as she was presentable enough she grabbed her coat to put it on, her hat and mitts following. She made her way to the front of the tire shop, where Burt came through the door.

"Hello, Mr. Hummel," she greeted him friendly and waved. Burt smiled at her and stepped aside as Rachel left, looking at her for a second.

"Is she high?" Burt asked as he walked inside, causing Finn to choke on the coke he was drinking.

"What?" he asked and Burt eyed him from head to toe.

"Never mind. You have lipstick on your face," he simply said and walked into the back. Finn furiously wiped his face in embarrassment and resumed his work at the car.

xxxxxxxxxx

Day ten had begun and Finn was lazily laying around his room, staring at the TV while playing his X-Box. He was alone, since his mother and Burt were visiting some relatives of Burt. He sighed as he lost yet again and threw the controller away, rolling out of bed when he heard the doorbell ring. He made his way downstairs and opened the door, smiling when he spotted Rachel.

"Hey," she said as she shivered a little. She pushed past Finn and walked inside, smiling brightly, a little bag clutched in her hand.

"Hey," he smirked and watched her as she shrugged off her coat. His jaw dropped when he spotted what kind of clothing she was wearing underneath. The tightest, shortest black dress topped with black fishnet stockings. Oh, God.

"I bought us something," she wiggled her eyebrows as she spoke, handing him the little paper bag. Finn eagerly rummaged through it and gasped as he pulled out the book.

"Kama Sutra?" He was shocked a little and tossed the bag aside, opening the book to flip through it. He noticed the little pink post its attached to several pages and he finally looked up to Rachel, who was smiling brightly.

"Well, we have eleven more days to go, Finn. We've done everything we could think off, like doggy style, cowgirl and reverse cowgirl, up against the wall and sixty nine," she rambled on, but Finn totally spaced out as memories of the past ten days flashed in his mind.

"I just figured this little book will help us spice it up a little more," she winked and moved towards him, grabbing the book. He nodded dumbfound and watched her as she flipped through the book, opening a page where a post it was attached to the edge.

"I am particularly fond of this one." She turned around the book and Finn's eyes caught the image of two comic figures, the female seated on a table with her legs on the guys shoulders. Finn licked his lips at the image and Rachel chuckled, flipping the page.

"Or this one, the Nirvana one, where I lay underneath you with my thighs pressed together. Apparently it intensifies the feeling and stimulates my clit, so it's a double win." In a flash of light Rachel felt herself being swiped of her feet, the book flying to the ground as Finn attacked her mouth, carrying her over to the nearest table. Rachel squealed as Finn placed her on the surface of the dining table, his hands already tugging at the fishnet stockings. Growing frustrated, he just used two fingers between her legs and ripped them apart. Rachel shrieked, but Finn immediately silenced her with his lips, his hands sliding underneath her dress to grab her breasts.

"I always wanted to do that," he mumbled and flicked his thumbs over her already puckered nipples. Rachel felt her lower body clench and she moaned, spreading her legs far enough to have him press his pelvis into hers, the contact causing her to grow wetter than she already was.

"Oh my God, don't stop," she moaned as he ground his growing bulge against her bare core. She felt him pinch her nipples, her head flying back in ecstasy as her back arched. Finn licked his lips as he noticed her dress slip down, exposing her breasts to him. He pulled his hands out and tugged the black piece further down, leaning forward to latch onto her nipple, sucking and biting it roughly. Rachel mewled at the sensation and hugged his head to her chest, her breathing sounding like she ran a marathon.

"Hmm, Finn. Please," Rachel moaned as her entire body hummed with pleasure. He sucked hard at her boob and with a loud plop he pulled away, his mouth hungrily closing around the other. His tongue frantically licked around the erected nub, his teeth slightly sinking into her flesh. Rachel literally trashed around beneath him, the burning in her core getting unbearable.

"In me…NOW," she yelled out and pushed him up. He smirked at her, his eyes almost black. She purred as he reached into his pocket, fishing out a condom.

"Always prepared," he winked and ripped it open while pushing down his pants and boxers, his erected cock sprung free, begging for attention. Rachel licked her lips at the sight and she scooted closer to the edge, her legs coming up to rest her calves on his shoulders. Finn groaned as he felt the material of her stockings against his cheek, his hand working quickly to apply the condom, his hips pushing towards Rachel's awaiting body. With no problem he slipped into her core, his hands coming up to grip her ass. Rachel moaned loudly as he sank into her, her hands around his neck to hold her upper body closer to his.

His lips sought hers out and attached themselves to hers, his tongue sneaking out to brush against hers. He moaned as he pulled her ass closer to the edge, his hips snapping back and forth in a steady pace. Rachel thanked the Lord for the grueling dance lessons at NYADA, already feeling the muscles in her upper arms straining. She moaned when Finn lifted her up a little and bend his knees enough to rub the tip of his cock against her upper wall, her jaw dropping in pleasure. All kinds of sound escaped her body and Finn enjoyed every single one of them, memorizing every movement that gave her the most pleasure.

"Fuck, Finn. Fuck…" she groaned loudly and dug her fingers into his neck, her legs constantly rubbing against his shoulder with every movement.

"This is the hottest thing ever," he panted out and bend over to kiss her once more, one of his hands sliding between them to rub her nub. Rachel moaned loudly and pulled away, her muscles clenching around his cock as she came suddenly, her body growing tired. She let her hands go around his neck and slumped back on the table, her legs still propped up against his chest. Finn moaned as he felt her contract around him, but made no attempt to stop. His thumb kept pressing down on her clit, rubbing it in circles as his hips repeatedly crashed into hers. Rachel mewled and moaned, her back arching as he gave her a particular hard thrust, his thumb rubbing her sensitive clit. She felt a rush of pleasure course through her body, causing her to reach her peak again, Finn, with one final thrust, following her immediately.

"Oh crap," Finn groaned and put his hands on either side of her on the table, trying to hold himself up. Rachel looked at his face and smiled a little breathlessly, her body still twitching with the aftershocks. With the last strength he had left he moved away and took care of the condom, while Rachel sat up and looked after him.

"You look fucked," Finn said as he chuckled, taking in her image. The stockings between her legs were ripped apart, the dress bunched around her hips. Her hair was a mess, not to mention her make-up.

"I wonder why," she rolled her eyes playfully and Finn stepped closer to press his lips to her swollen ones, kissing her rather softly. Rachel appreciated the gesture and her arms moved around his neck, holding him close to her body.

"How about we move this upstairs for a less adventurous round?" His voice is soft, but husky and Rachel nodded her head. She let go of him, but Finn wouldn't have it. He gathered her in his arms and smiled, carrying her upstairs into his room, putting her down on his bed. His lips caressed her forehead with a soft kiss and he got up again.

"Where are you going?" She yawned sleepily and Finn chuckled.

"Just getting the stuff from downstairs. I'll be right back," he replied and left his room to walk downstairs, picking up the items that were scattered on the ground. A few minutes later he walked back upstairs, stopping for a second in the doorway. Rachel's eyes were closed and her breathing was shallow, slight snores coming from her. He shook his head in amusement and moved over to her, taking off her shoes and stockings carefully, pulling down the dress away. Rachel didn't even flinch and he bit his lip, taking off his shirt to put it on her. He settled down next to her, his arms wrapped around her body. He snuggled up to her from behind and kissed her neck, closing his eyes while giving into the exhaustion of the past hour.

xxxxxxxxxx

"Finn, we have a slight problem." Rachel said as she stretched naked on his bed, in her hand the box with condoms.

"And that would be?" he asked and moved on his side, his hand moving over her naked front. Rachel giggled a little and swatted his hand away, turning the box around.

"The box is empty," she pouted and Finn's eyebrows popped up.

"What? We're on day eighteen and we used up all fifty of the condoms?" His jaw dropped at the realization.

"I know. I can't even believe it either," she chuckled and rolled on her side to press her lips to his.

"I think we need to get more," she said as she pulled away, her hand traveling down his front to scratch her nails against his lower body.

"Or for now we just have some fun that doesn't involve condoms." He grinned and Rachel nodded her head, her hand sliding down to grasp his half hard cock. He moaned a little and pulled her a little closer to kiss her softly. She tightened her hold on him and brushed her thumb over his tip, her teeth burying in his lower lip. His hips jerked and he felt Rachel push against his chest, so he rolled on his back and smiled as she rose up, her hand pumping him a few times until he was completely hard in her hand.

"I have an idea for that." She wiggled her eyebrows and Finn groaned as her body slid down, settling between his thighs. Her tongue licked over her lips and she leaned down to close her wet lips over his tip. His hips bucked and his body shivered at the contact, pre-cum gathering.

"Sounds like a plan," he muttered and propped himself up on his arms to watch her. She giggled and opened her mouth, closing it around him again to suck gently. Her hands clasped around the base to squeeze him, her tongue running up and down his shaft. Finn's hand tangled in her hair and he gripped it roughly, his entire body twitching as she sucked really hard, her tongue swirling around his tip.

"Fuck, Rachel," he moaned and she started to hum, letting him slide down her throat, the vibrations massaging his tip. He bit his lip so hard to keep himself from bucking his hips further, his hand tugging at her hair to pull her up. With a loud pop she released him and moved her hand, her saliva working like a lubricant. Finn's lower body pulled together, a loud groan pressing through his lips as her lips closed around his balls, sucking hard, her teeth grazing him just enough to drive him crazy.

"Baby I'm so close," he moaned and she licked her way up to his tip, sucking him into her mouth while rubbing and squeezing the rest of his cock hard, a loud moan echoing in the room as he spilled down her throat. She swallowed everything greedily that he had to offer her, releasing his cock.

"Oh my God," he moaned, his breathing ragged. His chest was moving up and down hard. Rachel licked her lips and slowly kissed her way up, pressing her mouth to his for a long, deep kiss.

"You're amazing," she whispered against his lips and kept kissing him. Finn slowly caught his breath and pushed her away, his hands digging into her hips to press her lower body against his. She moaned at the contact and Finn pinched her nipples.

"Move up and sit down my face," Finn mumbled. Rachel looked down at him and nodded her head, climbing up his body. Her hands were firmly placed on the headboard, her thighs spreading wide. She placed her legs underneath his shoulders, while staying on her knees, moving her body back to look into Finn's eyes, who licked his lips at the sight of her swollen, glistening pussy on top of him.

"Come here," he muttered and placed his hands on her thighs, pulling her down so his tongue made contact with her wet slit, licking up and down. Rachel moaned at the sensation, her core still sensitive and swollen from the previous sex, as well as the pleasure it gave her to suck his dick. She threw her head back and tried to spread her thighs further apart, rubbing her core against his face. His tongue closed around her clit to suck, his tongue brushing over it every so often. Another gush of wetness pooled at her opening and Finn released the little bundle only to have his tongue slide into her body, his nose brushing her clit. He buried himself deep in her, licking her walls while Rachel trashed on top of him, her clit brushing again and again against his nose.

"Finn please…please," she groaned, her breathing ragged. He tongue fucked her even faster, his thumb sneaking up her thigh enough to circle it, causing Rachel to tense and then squirm on top of him. A scream ripped from her body as she came, her juices flowing out of her body. Finn licked and sucked them all up greedily, humming against her core while she came down from her high. She quickly climbed off of him and slumped down next to him, her face burying in his neck. He wrapped his arm around her and turned his head to kiss her forehead, holding her tightly as she slowly calmed her body down.

"That was pretty hot," he said and moved a bit to tilt her head up, kissing her lips. She tasted herself on him and moaned a little, her tongue roaming his mouth and kissing him deeply.

"I think I'm addicted," she giggled suddenly as she pulled away, looking into his eyes. Finn nodded his head and smiled, leaning up to peck her lips.

"Me, too. I am totally and utterly addicted to you," he smiled and brushed her hair away from her face. For a moment they just looked into each other's eyes. Rachel than remembered they were actually broken up and what they were doing was just for fun, so she pulled away and rolled onto her back. Finn sighed and laid next to her, staring up at the ceiling. The next question that followed was one, that both of them actually tried to avoid.

"What's going to happen after this? When you go back to New York?" His voice wasn't steady and Rachel noticed the slight undertone of anxiousness. For the longest time she didn't answer, trying to come up with something to reply. She sighed before she finally answered, rolling on her side again to look at him.

"Finn. I don't know what's going to happen. I really don't." She mumbled and bit her lip. He looked at her and she saw the hurt in his eyes. He silently nodded his head and turned away from her, wrapping the blanket around his body.

"You know I love you, right?" Her voice was small and barely audible. Finn's heart scattered into a million pieces that moment and he closed his eyes to ignore the burning in his eyes. He chose to not answer her and he laid her motionlessly as Rachel got up and put on her clothes, leaving his room without another word.

xxxxxxxxxx

"You've got to be kidding me," Kurt said shocked while he was sitting on the couch with Rachel, a tub of vegan ice cream clutched in his hands. She dug her spoon into it and poured a good amount of caramel syrup on top of it, stuffing her mouth, her tongue swirling around the spoon to gather everything of the sweet treat.

"I am not," she mumbled with a full mouth and quickly swallowed. Kurt just looked at her with an open mouth.

"So you are telling me, the entire time you were in Lima, you were doing my brother?" He shook his head judgmentally and took a handful of popcorn, stuffing his mouth.

"I know. I don't know. I just. Brody and I tried to, you know…" she mumbled as she blushed, "but he just. He's too small and I just laid there and I don't know. It was awkward. He was actually really gross. All sweaty and…."

"Oh spare me the details; I remember the one time where you told me he couldn't get you off." Kurt rolled his eyes and snatched the spoon she was holding away from her, digging into the ice cream.

"Finn is just perfect. I actually broke it off with Brody completely. I just, I don't know what it is, but being with him is weird and awkward." She spoke and Kurt looked at her.

"That's because you like him, but you don't love him." Kurt replied and handed her the spoon once again.

"That's not true. I love Brody," Rachel fought back and Kurt shook his head.

"You don't and if you do, only as a friend, but you are in love with Finn. That won't change," he said and Rachel looked at him, tears in her eyes.

"I know, but I screwed it all up." She mumbled and leaned her head against her best friends' shoulder. Kurt patted her shoulder and pushed her away when he heard a knock at the door.

"Come in," Rachel heard him say after opening the door.

"Who is it?" she asked as she stuffed another spoonful of ice cream into her mouth. She almost choked as she saw Finn standing in the makeshift living room, no sight of Kurt what so ever.

"Hey, Rach," he mumbled and dropped his bag. Rachel quickly swallowed the food and pushed everything away. She quickly got on her feet and walked over to him.

"What are you doing here," she asked, stunned, and ran her hands repeatedly over her sweats. She looked completely disgusting and her face flushed in embarrassment.

"I just, I…after that one day, you just left. You didn't say good bye, although you told me you loved me," Finn said and looked at her. Rachel nervously played with the zipper of her hoodie and nodded her head, not quite knowing what to say.

"I know you were still with Brody while you were in Lima. That means something, Rachel. I know that you wouldn't just jump into bed with me if you truly loved him." His voice is steady and focused. Rachel felt her eyes burning with tears and she protectively crossed her arms in front of her chest, trying to shield herself from the oncoming painful conversation.

"I know," she just whispered and jumped a little when she felt his hands on her arms. He held her firmly and she finally looked up.

"Rachel, I love you. I love you so much I didn't question your suggestion during winter break, I was just happy and content to be with you again, but it wasn't enough. I need you," he whispered as his voice laced over with tears. Finally a tear made its way down her cheek and Rachel's lower lip trembled.

"It wouldn't work between us," she spoke and Finn's hand cupped her cheek, wiping away her tear.

"How do you know? We've been talking all the time and you know that I finally figured out what I am going to do. You know I want to be a director of musicals and I want to do this, not because it would give me reason to go to New York, but I discovered it's something I can do. I am good at it." Rachel nodded her head at his words.

"_Grease_ was amazing," she whispered and Finn crooked a little smile at her.

"Kurt is actually helping me to get into college here in New York. Either NYU or NYADA or any other school, really," he softly said and Rachel's eyebrows popped open.

"What?" Her jaw dropped and Finn nodded his head.

"I've been already sending out applications, Mr. Schue and even Ms. Sylvester wrote me recommendations letter on my work at McKinley. I've been taking several theater courses to learn more about it, so I am fully prepared to be in college as well as helping out at the community theater. I want this, I want to do that. It's my dream," he said but was cut off by Rachel's lips. She rose up to clasp her arms around his neck, kissing him with everything she had. He kissed her back as eagerly and nipped at her bottom lip, pulling away to take a breath.

"Please, Rachel, let us start over. Let's stop this madness. I love you and I miss you and I want to be with you and maybe next summer I can move in with you and Kurt. Please, just please," he begged and again Rachel placed her lips against his to kiss him. She held him as tightly as she could and pulled away once more to look into his eyes.

"Are you sure?" she asked one more time and Finn nodded his head, the determination evident in his eyes.

"Yes, there's nothing else I'm surer about." His trademark half smile grazed his features and Rachel squealed a little, pulling down to plant a kiss on his lips.

"I love you, Finn,"she mumbled against his lips and he grinned, picking her up to carry her over to her bed.

"I love you more, Rachel. Forever." He laid her down carefully and pressed his lips to hers, his hands roaming her entire body.

"Finn, Finn," she tried and pushed him away a little. "I don't have any protection."

"No worries," he grinned and pulled a condom out of his pocket.

"Found that one underneath my bed. I guess we didn't use all fifty before." She laughed loudly and wrapped her arms around his neck to pull him down for a kiss, snatching the condom out of his grasp, pushing him on his back.

"Well, it's about time then." She giggled and laughed when he pulled her down, his lips attaching with hers in the most passionate kiss yet.

THE END


End file.
